The present invention relates to a refrigerating apparatus which uses a Hydro Fluoro Carbon (hereinafter, referred to as HFC) group refrigerant, a refrigerating apparatus unit, an air-cooled type condenser unit and a compressor unit for a refrigerating apparatus, and, more particularly, the invention relates to a refrigerating apparatus which has an improved performance due to a stable operation and an increased refrigerating capacity.
A conventional refrigerating apparatus, for example, is described in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 8-159568, in the form of an air-cooled separate type refrigerating apparatus comprising a compressor unit and a separately provided air-cooled type condenser unit, and in which a liquid receiver is disposed within the air-cooled type condenser unit.
The conventional apparatus mentioned above is merely directed to a miniaturization of the compressor unit, provision of a sufficient of a service space and a prevention against lowering of the cooling performance of the liquid injection, but does not take into consideration the use of an HFC group pseudo-azeotropic mixture refrigerant, which has no influence on the earth's ozone layer. Further, since a discharge port for the liquid injection is formed within the low pressure side device, there is a risk that the piping system will become complex in correspondence to the kind of low pressure side device to be connected thereto.